ARC-3636
"I doubt that even the war could save some people from fighting." ARC-3636 or "Wolffe" was an Advanced Recon Commando Trooper Commander for clone group Purple Squad and Commander of The Wolfpack. Wolffe was one of the toughest Clone Commanders in the Grand Army of the Republic, he lost his eye during a dogfight between him and Asajj Ventress. Wolffe was later killed on Kashyyyk after he was shot in the throat and died from Lack of Oxygen during that battle. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Wolffe was born, bred and trained on Kamino. Wolffe used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15A blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blasters. Wolffe was later trained as a clone commander and was a leader, Wolffe was a tough as they came when he trained. Wolffe later joined the 104th Battalion known as the "Wolfpack". Battle of Maridun The Battle of Maridun was Wolffe's first mission for Golden Squad . But he was told to sit out because he needed to be rested. Wolffe agreed to stay and watch over from mission control, but he failed that and went to sleep on the control panel and was later found by Jr, and sent to his quarters. Eyes of Danger "Your eyes will deceive you at every turn and every time you think you are safe you're not.." "This fake eye doesn't even work.. It's a cybernetic replacement. It do not work so it looks like an eye but it is not one." "But how can you see out of one eye?" "Easily. I am used to it. But it does work a little. It doesn't show weakness. It just shows never get closed to a Sith Witch and everything else.." Cyber Systems. "We have the best cyber networking system in all of the 140,000 units and battalions. It just shows that we are always ready for something and it shows how dedicated we really are to helping the ones in the galaxy." Wolffe was boasting about this to another clone of another unit. "And Commander, if I really cared, which I do not, is why you brought us here to begin with." "Nothing just to boast.." "And you are the biggest bigot in the entire clone army. But you never shut up about it and you will because." Death on Kashyyyk When they arrived on Kashyyyk they started to kill as much Clankers as possible. Gree was leading them as best as he could together with the Deverse Squadron. When Boil was in the kill zone for the Commando Droid. The droids shot but when the shot was in air Boil moved and sadly did Wolffe stand behind him. Wolffe was shot in the throat, he couldn't breathe. The Medic came seconds later and tried to help Wolffe but it was nothing he could do. Jr was sitting beside him all the time until his soul left. Boil was feeling guilty and started to cry. Waxer was telling him it wasn't his fault. Jr was then telling the Medic to bring Wolffe back to Coruscant, Plo Koon needed to know. The medic took Wolffe to the Gunship and Boil was following with back. They took off and didn't come back. After they got back to Plo's ship, Plo said "Thank you for telling me, about this.. I'll have to find another Commander who was like him. " Plo touched his face and walked away. "Plo, no hard feelings right?" "No hard feelings. I guess that is war for you. He was just like a son to me. Now the Wolfpack goes without it's Wolf." "I want to know this squad will continue." "It will. It sure will." Wolffe was then later buried. Brought back to life One day during a clone revival course a trooper stepped on the button known as 'Revival La trooper' which revived a clone and made sure it was a commander. The trooper didn't know until Wolffe was standing behind him. "You brought me back to life. And I thank you for that. I see that you didn't mean to." The trooper turned around said "Holy shit! Wolffe is alive!" "Yes I am alive. And yes I am done with this war and everyone in it.. Call me when the world ends.." As Wolffe said this he was met by Plo Koon. "Commander Wolffe. You're alive.. How can this be? You died on Kashyyyk everyone saw it!" "Tell that to the clones who used the Reviver!" "They got that thing to work? They finally got that thing to work!" Wolffe then got out his gun and he said "Yes they did.. Even in death I don't get piece." "You're not going to shoot are you?" "No.. I am not.. Just remember if they do that again.. I will shoot and I will not regret it." Running With the Rebels "Its more harsh than death. The entire republic was destroyed by the one man we swore allegiance to. Palpatine. He betrayed those who didn't want to do order 66, I refused to do it no doubt. the ones who did it where the weak ones." Category:Clones